Unclaimed: Ring of Helios
by Crispy.Potatoe.Original
Summary: Set 30 years after war with giants. when children show up to Camp Half Blood, it is a normal thing. they get claimed and live their with their half brothers and sisters. but one day kids show up and are not claimed. the gods say that they do not know who these kids belong to. and there is a dangerous artefact thief on the loose. whats to come next?


_Author's note: my sense of humor sucks_

 _—_ — _—_ —

As you can see by the title, It wasn't my best day. I mean I've been working on the project for months now and then some Dragon just has to breathe fire on it and ruin everything. And it didn't apologize. Rude.

My name is Tiffany and this is the story of how every single deity managed to piss me off and it all started with an art project.

First a little about myself: I am a demigod and an orphan. My mom left my dad, me and my twin sister when I was about 5. Then when I was 6, my dad died of a fatal car accident. And a couple months ago my sister disappeared. And since then people here at the orphanage are sooooo paranoid, we are still on lockdown because they think that someone kidnapped her. Complete BS if you ask me.

I was staying up late, something I am not allowed to but do , and boy did karma punch me in the face for that. Even though were being monitored like 24/7, I still didn't want to miss the deadline. I was entering an art competition that was offering some serious cash if you won. And since I was a twelve year old with a serious addition to candy and without an allowance, I needed ways to make money. Normally I would do stuff like, babysitting or mowing lawns or whatever. But since my sister's disappearance, the police were very strict on letting us go anywhere, except school.

I was sitting there, quietly, drawing to myself. I almost finished it. I had just to color some more parts. It was getting pretty late, so I was considering to go to sleep soon. When I heard a knock on my door. Great. I am so dead.

I cautiously got up and approached the door. What Excuse should I use this time? I wanted to go to the toilet but was too embarrassed to go in my pj's. No, did that last time. I was so tired that I forgot to turn off the lights and change clothes. Nope, to unbelievable.

They knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I tied back my crazy hair. At least to look descent.

I opened the door. I was surprised to see Char and Sam. Char is my first and best friend. Her name is actually Charlotte, but she warned me never to use that name unless I wanted my guts to be scraped off the sidewalk. Sam is...well, I can just say that me and Char felt bad for him and sort of adopted him as our friend.

"Uhhhh, I see your not asleep." Char Said, suprised.

"I see you are not asleep." I teased back. Then I let them in. "So why are you here?"

"Oh Sam had a very vivid nightmare and he's scared." Char glared at Sam, who turned red. I was always so surprised how different we were all to each other. Char was a badass who took no bull from anyone. She had green-dyed her hair with only a couple whisps of her old black hair. She always wore heavy eye makeup. She was tall and thin. Sam on the other hand, was a whimpy kid, scared of almost everything. And not in the smart cliche type. He was short and scrawny. I was somewhere in the middle. Not too tall, but not short. I had crazy, curl , brown hair. And when I say crazy, I don't mean like oh-it's-kinda-hard-for-me-to-brush-it. No. Imagine Anna from _Frozen_ when she woke up. My hair looks like that all the time.

"So what was this nightmare about?" I asked.

"Never mind that. I'll tell you later. The important thing is, I feel like I am being watched." He shuddered.

"Okay, dude. Chill out for a sec. who would want to look at you?" Said Char. She was always a bit cold hearted.

"Hey!"

"Don't deny the truth." She said with a shrug.

I glared at her. She was sometimes quite harsh.

"But anyway, Sam, it was just a nightmare. Can we all go back to sleep." Not gonna lie, I was actually very tired.

"But, it felt so real." Sam shuddered at the thought.

"Listen, here. Stop being such a pussy and go back to sleep." Char growled.

"Mind the language" i scolded her.

A knock came from the door. All three of us jumped. Shit. There is literally nobody else who could be our friend at this orphanage. That meant that it was one of the Shepherds. We call the people who work here 'shepherds' because that's literally all that they do. They cl us over and we just walk over like mindless sheep. It's quite depressing.

I opened the door. A tall lady was standing in the doorframe. Her massive figure filled the my field of view. She had long, bony arms in which she was holding a black case. She was dressed in a black business suite.

"Mssss Tiffany Greysssson, am i right?" She said, with a huge unsettling grin, which reminded me a lot of that of Cruella De Ville or a serial killer. I would go with the latter.

"Uhh." I said, not trusting myself to speak.

"Msssss Charlotte Gina Schneider?" The ladyb spoke slowly, prolonging the 's's. She spoke as if she was carefully choosing each word, cauculating what so say next.

Char flinched at the mention of her full name "yeah."

"Ssssamuel Casssssey?" She looked him weight her enourmouse green eyes, still grinning. Sam only managed a small whimper.

"I have come to take you to your new parentsssssss follow me." That's what set off all my alarms. Coming to pick up three kids at three am? Yeah right creep, we totally believe you.

"Um, no." I simply, said. Why were all my instincts telling me to run?

Her smile wavered. "Excussssse me?" She was now glaring at us.

"No we aren't coming with you, ya creep. I mean who the fuck would pick up some kids at three in the morning." Char spat at her feet, which was a bit too much.

"I guessss i have to do it the hard way then." Then the most horrifying scene that I have ever seen in my life flashed before my eyes.

Her skin began turning a dark red and... were those scales? A pair of leathery wings began growin out of her back.

"Uhhh, miss?" She kept growing until she was a beautiful dragon. She let out a little huff of fire which landed on my table that caught on fire. The fire alarm went wild.

"Lady, I don't care that you are a massive fire breathing dragon that will probably kill me, but you will pay for that destroyed art peice thAT I HAVE WORKED ON FOR-" i was cut off from my rant by Char pulling me away from the room and into the chaosed hallways.

 **Heyyyyyy. So. You've made it! Sorry, this took so long to put out, but i have bee adjusting to Rick RIordan's writing style. Feel free to comment constructive criticism! If always wanna get better and stuff.**


End file.
